Journal Entry 3
''Halfling Year 1930 Day 3 'Party: Ferdinand, Minggen, Tristan & Nathaniel' The party arrives in the town and gets framed for theft. While in jail, the guard captain visits them and offers their freedom and town privileges in exchange for finding and eliminate the thieves guild. They extract the information from John, a halfling who was caught for theft and condemned to death row. The party attempts to reduce his death sentence in exchange for the information. The party is led to a graveyard, where the supposed thieves guild hideout is located. Upon entering, the party faces a horde of zombies. After defeating them, Nivlem opens the door to reveal a chapel with a well at the back. The party then lowers into the well and arrives at a corridor lined with eight shields on both sides, with a sleeping guard at the end. The party manages to kill the sleeping guard. ---- '''Combat Spoils' *''Sold'' **1x Leather Armor **1x Shortsword *''Claimed'' **1x Longbow Minggen *''Unclaimed'' **2x Trail Rations *''Party Fund'' **10 gp The party enters the next room and they see a pile of skeletons which seems to have been eaten. In the next room, the floor is covered in square coloured tiles. The room is littered with traps and pitfalls. The party successfully solves the puzzle (colour orange - red - yellow) and jump into the next room where they find more skeletons. As they enter the next room, they find another room with numbers on the ground. Arwin throws an everburning torch and they noticed the number '25' on the door. Nivlem solves the puzzle and Arwin retrieves the torch as they enter the next room. Nivlem discovers an uneven ground on in the next room. As they enter the next room, they see a row of swords on the sides and an armored skeleton laid on the floor. As they enter, Meekola & Arwin notice the skeleton rising, but eventually realized it was only an illusion. But due to their attacks, the thieves were alerted of their arrival. They enter the last room and notice a well and four guards waiting for the party. As the party fought on, they get into a heated battle. Barely struggling to survive, the party manages to defeat the thieves, their leader and his pet owlbear. As the party looted the treasure room, they discovered that Phil was tied up inside, apparently on the way to become a snack for the owlbear. Upon returning to the guard's quarters, the captain rewards the party for their efforts. ---- Combat Spoils *''Sold'' **7x Leather Armor **5x Shortswords **3x Dagger **1x Rapier **1x Club **5x Longbow **100 Arrows **4x Red Garnet (400gp) **1x Polished Azurite Crystal (9gp) **1x Carmelian (80gp) **1x Piece of Hematite (13gp) **1x Shard of Obsidian (14gp) **2x Silver Staglord Amulet (20gp) **1x Pewter Belt Buckler of Entwined Succubi (13gp) **1x Silver Charm Bracelet (60gp) **1x Pair of Turquoise Earrings (260gp) **1x Iron Ring *''Claimed'' **1x Masterwork Longsword Nat **1x Composite Longbow +1 (2 STR) Nat **2x Potion of CMW (19HP) Tristan **1x Potion of Lesser Restoration Tristan **1x Knight & Dragon Toys (45gp) Tristan **1x Masterwork Studded Leather Weihong **1x Vest of Escape (5200 gp) Weihong *''Unclaimed'' **3x Crudely Stitch Leather Masks **10x Trail Rations *''Party Fund'' **219 gp Quest Rewards *2x Potion of CMW (19HP) [per member] *300 gp [per member] Party Fund Report *Generated Profit: 936.5 gp *Balance from Session 2: 512 gp **Total: 1448.5gp *Purchased Wand of CLW: '-750 gp' **Final Total: 698.5 gp ---- Category:Journal